sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Julian (artist)
| birth_place = Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Van Nuys, California, U.S. | occupation = Animator, artist, voice actor | nationality = American | years_active = 1942–1994 }} Paul Hull Husted (June 25, 1914 – September 5, 1995), better known as Paul Julian, was an American background animator, sound effects artist, and voice actor for Warner Bros. Animation Studios. Julian worked on Looney Tunes short films, primarily on director Friz Freleng's Sylvester and Tweety Bird shorts. During his time at WB, Julian also provided the vocal effects of the Road Runner. His warm and tightly-cropped urban scenes were also featured early in his career in the 1946 Bugs Bunny film Baseball Bugs, and in the crime syndicate-themed Daffy Duck film Golden Yeggs. Julian also worked extensively as a WPA mural artist. Biography Born in Illinois, Julian did mural projects all around Southern California for the WPA prior to starting his career in Hollywood. In 1942, an oil and canvas mural (Orange Pickers) painted by Julian was added to the interior of the Fullerton, California post office. When completed, the Post Office and interior mural brought to the Fullerton community a symbol of government efficiency, services, and culture. Julian's 1942 mural works are at also at the Upland Elementary School in Upland, California at the side of the school auditorium. Though faded, the murals are in decent shape. Julian used a technique called petrachrome for this fine mural that utilized 24 different colors of marble to complete the mural's four panels. The mural inside the Fullerton Post Office is in excellent condition. Later, while working at Warner Brothers as a background artist, Julian provided the Road Runner's "Beep-Beep!" sound.There is confusion over whether the sound made is "beep beep" or "meep meep". In , the sound is clearly labeled "beep beep". According to Michael Barrier in his commentary for "Fast and Furry-ous" on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 DVD: "Even though the expression was spelled 'beep beep' on the screen, and that the word 'beep' was used in many subsequent Road Runner cartoon titles, Paul Julian insisted that the correct spelling was 'H-M-E-E-P"; 'hmeep hmeep', rather than 'beep beep'."The interviews included in the DVD commentary were recorded by animation historian Michael Barrier for his book Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in Its Golden Age. Julian first made the sound on the Warner Bros. studio lot. He imitated a car horn as a lighthearted way to get people out of his way when he was in a hurry. Editor Treg Brown recorded Julian's noises and ultimately used them for the Road Runner films, which are still in use in modern Looney Tunes media. Julian directed the animated films Baby Boogie (1955), and The Hangman, which was produced by Les Goldman. The film garnered over 15 international film festival awards. He also produced (1964) and was a production designer for the 1978 anime fantasy Winds of Change, based on Ovid's Metamorphoses. Julian also had long working relationship with Roger Corman providing artwork for many of his movies, including Dementia 13 and The Terror. Julian was still working as artist when he died in Van Nuys, California in 1995. Partial filmography Background artist *''That's Warner Bros.!'' *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *''Hare Trigger'' *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' *''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' Actor *''Soup or Sonic'' - The Road Runner *''Fast and Furry-ous'' - The Road Runner *''Sugar and Spies'' - The Road Runner *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - The Road Runner *''The Road Runner Show'' - The Road Runner *''Freeze Frame'' - The Road Runner *''Boulder Wham!'' - The Road Runner *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - The Road Runner (archive audio) *''Space Jam'' - The Road Runner (archive audio) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' - The Road Runner (archive audio) *''Fast and Furry-ous'' - The Road Runner *''Chariots of Fur'' - The Road Runner (last cartoon produced in Paul Julian's lifetime) *''Coyote Falls'' - The Road Runner - (archive audio) *''Fur of Flying'' - The Road Runner - (archive audio) *''Rabid Rider'' - The Road Runner - (archive audio) *''Flash in the Pain'' - The Road Runner - (archive audio) References and notes 3. http://www.fullertonheritage.org/Views_Tours/National_Register/postofffice/postoffice.html External links * *Paul Julian at Behind The Voice Actors Category:American speculative fiction artists Category:American illustrators Category:Fantasy artists Category:American production designers Category:Background artists Category:1914 births Category:1995 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons people